watashi_ga_motete_dousundafandomcom-20200213-history
Hayato Shinomiya
Hayato Shinomiya is a first-year high school student and one of the four boys who is trying to win Kae Serinuma's affection. Appearance Shinomiya is a boy of average height and he is a bit shorter than the other main male characters. He has light brownish hair and brown and greenish eyes. Unlike the rest of the Kae Serinuma's suitors, Shinomiya has an effeminate body. Due to this reason, he can easily be mistaken as a girl when dressed in girl's clothes. He occasionally wears casual clothes but the majority of the time he wears the school uniform. Personality Originally, upon his first appearance, Shinomiya was very responsible. Being a member of the Nursing Committee, he is knowledgeable about treating injuries and helping sick students. He is also a member of the Student Council. Shinomiya is smart and is already making plans in advance for his second year in high school. Amane Nakano (aka A-chan) thought Shinomiya was rather rude due to his comment about how Kae didn't look that injured. A-chan and Kae Serinuma both joked that despite his bishonen appearance, he may be a tsundere type. It wasn't until after Kae's sudden change in appearance that both she and A-chan's opinion about Shinomiya was proved to be true. Shinomiya is really a tsundere guy. Upon meeting Kae again after she lost her weight (in response to Shion's death), Shinomiya immediately developed a crush on Kae. He was shocked when Asuma Mutsumi revealed his crush is actually Kae, feeling surprised and disbelieving. Regardless, he maintained his crush on Kae. Due to his desire to gain Kae's affection, he immediately accepted into helping whatever situation Kae is involved in. Like Nozomu Nanashima and Yūsuke Igarashi, Shinomiya continued to be constantly surprised by Kae's otaku dedication to anime/manga especially BL romance. Much to his dismay, Kae originally didn't see him as a man due to his effeminate appearance. He is upset whenever Kae said he look good in girl's clothes or get in an uncompromising situation similar to a BL scenario. Despite this, Shinomiya continuing tried to show Kae he is a boy and show his masculine side. Due to his tsundere personality, he clashed instantly with Nanashima's personality. The two of them immediately get into an argument whatever Kae is involved or when she is left alone with one of her suitors. Despite their differences, Nanashima and Shinomiya are willing to compromise whenever the situation benefited them. Examples are their attempts to get Kae lost her weight and gain her attractive appearance, helping Kae with her shopping at a Comiket, helping her make chocolates in hopes of her winning a contest that allowed her to meet the producers and cast actors of the Mirage Saga anime. Later he begins to develop true feelings for Kae and how she admires his work, encouraging him for the play and telling him that he has a muscular physique making him blush. He also protects Kae whoever tries to harm her. In Chapter 31, it is revealed he didn't have many friends when he was younger, due to his bad immune system and effeminate looks. His pet lizard, Thor, was his only companion. This seems to be the reason why Shinomiya was so blunt to Kae on his first appearance. Multiple times, he has accidentally landed on Kae's chest. Every time this happens, he gets a nosebleed - when young, 'innocent' characters are exposed to sexualized situations, they get nosebleeds. Relationships Kae Serinuma Shinomiya was rather rude to her prior to her weight loss. After Kae became an attractive girl after losing her weight, Shinomiya was instantly smitten. Although surprised to find out she is actually Kae, he maintained his crush. Shinomiya always agrees to help out in whatever situation Kae is in. He used to like Kae just because of her looks, but in Chapter 32, he realized Kae's good points. He always made attempts to gain Kae's affection and show his masculine side which normally always end in disaster, much to his dismay. Kae commented that Shinomiya is like a younger brother. As he is a tsundere, Shinomiya shows his 'dere' side to only Kae. Later he begins to develop true feelings for Kae and also protects her from any harm. Asuma Mutsumi Mutsumi is surprisingly caring towards Shinomiya, as shown in the movie scene when Mutsumi hands some tissues to Shinomiya. Due to his tsundere personality, though, Shinomiya brushed him off and insisted he hadn't been crying (even though he obviously had). In the school festival chapter, Shinomiya allows Mutsumi to go watch his play, but refuses when Nanashima asks. Nozomu Nanashima Shinomiya didn't get along with Nanashima due to Nanashima's aggressive personality and Shinomiya's tsundere personality. The two of them always interrupted a situation whenever Kae is alone with one of them. They immediately get into an argument every time Kae is involved. However, the two of them sometimes compromise when the situation benefited them or to help Kae in any way they can. Like Nanashima, Shinomiya formerly liked Kae only for her looks as shown in his denial when Kae gained weight during the Valentine's Day arc. However, unlike Nanashima, Shinomiya does believe her personality is important. In the school festival chapter, Shinomiya allows Mutsumi to go watch his play, but refuses when Nanashima asks. In the manga, when Shinomiya breaks off his ties with the rest of the gang, Nanashima brings him back. When Shinomiya has a stalker, Nanashima stays over, and after Shinomiya's parents leave for Norway, he helps him cook and clean. They develop alot and have similar ideals. At the end of the manga they are living together. Quotes * "I'd do anything for you, Senpai!" * "I'm fine, okay?! Please don't treat me like a child." * "I'll support you too, please rely on me!" * "And besides! I can't be with someone who rejects Thor!" * I'll protect you senpai! Trivia *The name Hayato 'means "falcon" (隼) ('haya) and "person" (人) (to). *Out of all of Kae's suitors, Shinomiya has the most running gags in the series. **His attempt to show Kae Serinuma his masculine side, but it always fails. *Once, Kae says he can be reliable at times when he tries to save her from an escaping alpaca. *Shinomiya seems to be a romantic - in Chapter 2, he actually cries after watching a romance movie. *Shinomiya clashes with Nozomu Nanashima and gets into an argument every time Kae is involved. *Kae sees Shinomiya as a younger brother, which she says on their date to the alpaca petting farm. *Due to his slender appearance when compared to the rest of his rivals, Shinomiya looks like a proper female when cross-dressing. *Shinomiya's easily startled and he is bad with haunted houses. *Despite Shinomiya's neat and organized appearance, he's bad at housekeeping. *Shinomiya is so amazed by Nanashima's housekeeping skills, he says, "Shenpai, you're amazing!". In small text, right next to it, it says..."Will you marry me?" *Whenever Shinomiya lands onto Kae's chest, he has a massive nosebleed. *A common trope in Japan is that innocent or young people who are exposed to sexual or suggestive content get a nosebleed. Thus, it can be inferred that Shinomiya is rather innocent. *Prior to meeting Kae and the gang, Shinomiya used to have no friends due to his femininity and his bad immune system that gets him bedridden often. *In his childhood, he saw an illustration of a green iguana in an encyclopedia he read while bedridden with fevers often, and admired them, thinking they were strong and cool, unlike himself. *He has a pet female green iguana named Thor (a reference to how he thought iguanas were strong, as Thor. Thor is a Norse god associated with thunder and strength) as a tenth birthday present from his parents. He considers her his first friend and cherishes her very much, even considering giving up on Kae when she rejects her out of her fear of reptiles. *It seems he is good at acting, or at least crocodile tears. He uses this to his advantage in Chapter 42. *In humorous scenes, Shinomiya tends to call the others 'shenpai'. *He's the tsundere archetype, as well as the girly boy. *He's the shy type Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Characters